Black
by Nicole White
Summary: Hermione has never worn black untill two years ago....Summary sucks cause I can't write them. Story is better. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! No matter how much I wish I did it is a LIE! Oh well. Such is life.

"Hey Hermione!" a perky voice called from down the hall. Hermione turned still looking at the papers in her hand, a frown of concentration on her face. "Hermione, I'm not the paper." The voice said again and Hermione looked up. It was her old room mate Lavender Brown.

"Hi Lavender." She replied smiling. "Sorry, overload mode here. How are you?"

"I'm good. Trying to keep up on everything Percy wants me to do but I'm okay." Hermione jerked at the name forgetting that Lavender worked in Misuse of Magic Department with one of the older Weasley boys. "How about you?"

"Same old' same old'. I'm working on paper work for a hearing about a possible use of an Unforgivable Curse." She shuddered. "It brings back too many nasty memories."

"I know. I still freak out about it every once in a while." The girls said her eyes losing the smile for just a moment.

"Hermione! Hermione! I need those papers!" Another voice called from behind Hermione.

"Well duty calls." She said with a small smile. "See you around Lavender."

"Bye. Oh and Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione said turning to face her friend again.

"When are you gonna stop wearing black?" Hermione simply smiled and kept walking. When was she going to stop wearing black? That was certainly the question. Ever since she was little people always told her black was her color and now they wanted her not to wear it. It could have been the fact she had been wearing nothing but black for the past two years but how could she not? After what happened how could she be happy? When it didn't hurt to look at Ron or one of his brothers anymore she would stop wearing it. She dropped the papers off with Ginny and headed back to her desk. She sat and stared out the window remembering the six years at Hogwarts. How easy they had been, well most of the time, and how she had felt safe. Her mind travelled to a misty day, not unlike today, four years ago.

"Come on! I want to show you something! Hurry up!" the boy called to her.

"Well how do you expect me to hurry when I can't see anything?" she snapped back but in a loving way. She felt someone take her hand and her heart leapt.

"With me guiding you 'Mione." He whispered in her ear. She let him lead her into the cool air and didn't ask a single question or say a word until they had stopped.

"Ready?" he asked and pulled off the blindfold and she saw that they had reached the edge of the forest. She looked at him in confusion and opened her mouth to say something but he shushed her. She looked back towards the trees and saw something that took her breath away. Two young unicorns were walking towards them, closer and closer. They stopped only a few feet away and watched the two humans in interest. The four stood there for a while until a high whiney pierced the air and the two unicorns galloped away.

"Oh Fred!" Hermione said watching them go in wonder. "How did you…."

"I have my ways." Fred said quietly smiling at her.

"They were gorgeous." She whispered.

"I know. You know why they were staring?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist. She shook her head. "Because they've never seen something as beautiful as you." Hermione laughed.

"That was really bad my love." She said through giggles.

"I know, but I had to try." He said kissing the top of her head. "You know what? You should wear more black." He said gesturing to her black over coat.

"Why?"

"Because it looks good on you."

"Uhuh. Okay." She replied rolling her eyes.

"No really." They sat in the quiet for a moment and then Fred spoke again. "When and if I leave, I want you to wear black for me." He said.

"Don't tell me you two are still going to do it are you?" Hermione said her eyes wide. He simply nodded his head. "But…"

"It's almost positive 'Mione. I don't want to leave you but I can't stand it here anymore!" He hissed. "Just, for me okay?" She nodded and he kissed her.

She snapped back to the present, tears streaming down her face. She had done what he asked only two years later. He had died, leaving her alone and to wear black. She had been wearing black ever since. She looked at her reflection in the window and sighed. She took out her wand and pointed it to her shirt changing it to a deep red. It looked good, she did admit. Maybe it was time for a change.


End file.
